tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Patterson
Category:Characters | aliases = | franchise = Scream: The Series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Lakewood, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2015 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Bella Thorne }} Nina Patterson is a fictional high school student and murder victim featured in the Scream multimedia franchise. Played by actress Bella Thorne, she appeared in the pilot episode of Scream: The Series. Biography Nina Patterson was a blonde-haired teenage rich-bitch who attended school at Lakewood High School in Lakewood, California. She was dating a guy named Tyler O'Neill. In 2015, Nina and her friend Emma Duval filmed another girl named Audrey Jensen having a lesbian make-out session with a girl from another school named Rachael Murray in her car. Nina posted the video on social media, and as a result, Audrey became the target of cruel jokes and lewd comments. One late night, Nina returned home where she changed into her revealing bikini to go in the hot tub. She began receiving texts from whom she believed to be Tyler. She replied back and forth to the strange statements, and then went out her to her swimming pool, never realizing that she too was now being secretly filmed. After getting into the pool, Nina received a final text from Tyler which read, "Heads up". At which point, Tyler's severed head was dropped into the pool right in front of her. Nina screamed in horror and scrambled out of the pool as the murderer, wearing a Ghostface costume, chased after her. Nina hid behind a tree, trying to dial 9-1-1 with wet fingers. She commands Siri to call 9-1-1 for her, but instead Siri accidentally calls Pottery Barn. Nina sees the back doors and tries to get back inside her house but all the doors are locked. By the time she reached for the third door, in the reflection, Ghostface appears behind her and slashes her across he back as she screams in pain. Nina then attempts to flee but stumbles and falls. She begins crawling away. Nina begs. Ghostface appears behind her and lifts her up. Nina begs for her life but without hesitating Ghostface finished her off by slitting her throat. As they neared the edge of the pool, Ghostface tossed Nina's corpse back in. Scream: Pilot Tyler's head disappeared and it was believed that he was the one who had killed Nina, until later when the rest of his remains were discovered. Notes & Trivia * * Nina Patterson is the TV counterpart to Casey Becker, who was the first Ghostface murder victim played by Drew Barrymore in the 1996 film, Scream. * Nina Patterson is the first character to appear in Scream: The Series, and as such, she is also the first female character. She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. She is the first female character on the series to die. * A special preview clip of Nina Patterson's death scene was screened during the "Parasomnia" episode of Teen Wolf, which aired on the same evening. Actress Bella Thorne appeared on the "Wolf Watch" episode that accompanied that episode. * This is Bella Thorne's first work in the horror genre. However, she also appeared in the 2014 family film, Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend?, which is based on a story by R.L. Stine. Bella played a character named Cammy in that film. Appearances * Scream: The Series :* Scream: Pilot See also External Links * * * Scream: The Series at Wikipedia * * References Gallery Scream 1x01 001.jpg Scream 1x01 002.jpg Scream 1x01 009.jpg Scream 1x01 003.jpg Scream 1x01 004.jpg Scream 1x01 005.jpg Scream 1x01 006.jpg Scream 1x01 007.jpg Scream 1x01 008.jpg ---- Category:Scream/Season 1 characters Category:2015/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies